Welcome to my world
by lolloz-94
Summary: What happends when Bella is taken by the Cullen's and is made to be the girlfriend stuck up Edward who hates her and his world has a secret agenda for Bella and Edward. M for later chapters twilight pairings xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my world.

**Hi all those that have read my other story I know I haven't updated in a while but while I was writing the next chapter my twisted imagination came up with this so here it is please review tell what its like and if I should continue. Xoxo**

_Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I'm in love with Edward Cullen, the man who took me away from my family and friends but what can I say I love him with every part of my body ,what can I say I'm a freak I have to keep his secret from every one he is the mafia "Prince" of Italy and I'm his "Princess" they took me away when I was younger and I have loved him every day since but he hates me I'm his obligation to his family and life style._

**9****th**** of April 2010**

"ISABELLA GET UP NOW!!!!!!" eh the lovely sounds of the morning wake up call from my dreams and wishes.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ITS BELLA!" I yelled back to him. My crush from the day we meet 15 years ago.

"_**Sweetie its going to be alright you'll love it here I promise." A lady with caramel hair and a heart shaped face she's the only one I trust.**_

"_**Esme we have to move Edward will wake soon." The man with the blonde hair told my friend.**_

"_**Carlisle she's scared stiff and Edward will be fine he has to meet her sooner or later and his going to have to like her." She hugged me closer.**_

"_**Esme is now really the time you know what Edward's like." He had a worried look spread across his face.**_

"_**What's happening who's Edward and where am I?" I whispered to my kidnappers.**_

"_**You'll find out soon sweetie." The one called Esme told me looking in my eyes.**_

"_**Mum Dad where have you been I don't like Heidi's cooking it tastes funny." A little boy with bronze hair and green eyes.**_

"_**Honey I want you to meet Isabella she going to be staying with us." He looked at me and smiled then turned back to his mother.**_

"_**It's just Bella." I mumbled to Esme.**_

"_**Mum can I have breakfast Bella can sit with me." He looked back at me a smiled again his pretty.**_

From that moment on I liked him however Edward may have liked me then but now he hates me I'm 3 years younger than him on that fateful night I was 5 and he was a spoiled 8 year old 15 years later there is no change he is still a spoiled 23 year old and me I'm 20.

"ISABELLA HURRY UP I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"He screamed to bring my mind came back to the present today was his big party that in his fabulous honor.

"I'm coming I'm coming don't get your pants in a knot we have like 3 hours." I made my way around my room. The door broke open. "EDWARD GET OUT I'M GETTING READY" I screamed at him.

"Hahaha and you think I get my pants in a knot hahaha I have to see what you're wearing I can't have you embarrass me today." He laughed _stupid dick. _

"And why the hell would I embarrass you today what's happening?" I was worried now my whole life from the point I came here it was always for a reason.

"_**Why am I here Esme?" as soon as I knew I wasn't going home.**_

"_**Bella sweetie you will know soon enough I promise." Esme offered a kind smile to change the topic.**_

"_**Isabella why are you her? You're not my family" Edward would ask every day and my heart would break every time he spoke. Even thou he hated me I loved him.**_

"_**Edward don't be so mean. She is here because of Aro and that's all you have to know." I had never seen Esme get mad before.**_

"_**Well I don't like her she's not the same." Edward's words cut me deep again but I still loved him. **_

I know I know I'm crazy but hey I might as well enjoy it. "Today is the day you meet the family as my "_girlfriend" _it was always the plain." He looked at the floor. _WHAT that isn't right is it? _

"What do you mean "_girlfriend"?" I asked in the same tone as he had used._

"Don't worry about it I'm as unhappy as you are about this but that's the way the cookie crumbles." He finally looked in my eyes his green eyes piercing though to my soul.

"Yum cookies I hope its chocolate chip there the best ever." I laughed trying to make him laugh. It worked his magical laugh filled the room I had to stop to save the sound to my memory.

Edward stopped laughing and his face turn serious "Isabella put this on." He spoke as he walked into my closet he came out with a short blue dress with white lace trim.

"I will but I have two conditions." He nodded for me to continue "one get out of my room, two you have to call me Bella all day if I'm going to go though with this?" I stood my ground.

"Fine whatever just hurry up Isa… Bella" he sighed. And with that he last my room.

I got dressed and did me hair and make up like Alice told me to. She is Edward's twin sister, and my best and only friend. I walked out of the room; Edward was standing against the wall in front of my room.

"Is this up to your standers?" I asked fearing it wasn't.

"Bella you look fine." But his face showed more I smiled to myself. "Come on Bella lets go." He grabbed my hand and a current of electricity flowed through us. _I can do this. _I had to give myself hope, as we walked out to the light of the sun.

**Sorry to end it like that but next is Edward's point of what he thinks about Bella. So if you think this is bad or you have any ideas please tell my just by clicking the review button down the bottom please tell me, I can take it. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks all of you that reviewed and add this to favorites I'm really glad you all like it so hear goes nothing. Xoxo**

**EPOV**

The cool morning breeze pulled me out of my wonderful dream, but it was only a dream she would never want me why would she? After all I have been nothing but a dick to her. The girl I love and I treat her like shit she will never want me any way, not after today any way.

"Bella" I sighed as I looked in the photo of the first day she was here Alice had been her best friend from that moment on but me no I had to be the little shit that wouldn't even look at her Alice had been telling me off for years about Bella if only she knew but she's Alice my twin of course she knows. I shock my head as I made my way down to her room.

"ISABELLA GET UP NOW!!!!!!" I hated yelling at her but she wouldn't understand if I stopped I stood at her door waiting to see a glimpse of my love.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU IT'S BELLA!" she yelled back. I moved closer to the door.

"Bella" I whispered to her. See she hates me.

She stopped moving around her room I waited with a great deal of effort I should get a medal, I wonder what she's thinking about it would be perfect just like her. From the time I was able to understand I knew I was special to the cause the reason my parents left me and Alice every other weekend. Our family has the biggest pull in the mafia and I am meant to take over in my father's footsteps. But I have seen want my mother goes though I couldn't Bella though that as well, not that she would care.

"ISABELLA HURRY UP I DON"T HAVE ALL DAY" I yelled in. My heart broke as soon as it left my mouth I wish I could spend every moment of my life with her just us none of this mafia shit.

"I'm coming I'm coming don't get your pants in a knot we have like 3 hours." That was 3 hours to long, I broke the door in.

She was standing there in her black lace bra and matching panties I wanted to kiss her but my mind was ripped from its dream as Bella started yelling. "EDWARD GET OUT I'M GETTING READY." She was fuming.

"Hahaha and you think I get my pants in a knot hahaha I have to see what you're wearing I can't have you embarrass me today." Uptight pick I thought to myself.

"And why would I embarrass you today what's happening?" She asked. _OH MY GOD she didn't know what do I say oh by the way today we are getting engaged and we are going to join the mafia._ That's going to work just great. Bella seamed to go to another place far away from me.

"Today is the day you meet my family as my "_girlfriend" _it was the plain." If only she would love my back.

"What do you mean by _"girlfriend"?_" she asked if only she knew.

"Don't worry about it I'm as unhappy as you are about this but that's the way the cookie crumbles." I looked down at her and I was meet was the set of chocolate brown eyes that made me forget the world.

"Yum cookies I hope its chocolate chip there the best ever." She laughed the sound made me join in to its crazy she has a laugh that makes you laugh; I can't wait to show her off, as mine.

I walked into her closet. "Isabella put these on." I came out with the very dress that made me fall for her.

"I will but I have two conditions." I nodded _please say kiss her please. _"One get out of my room, to you have to call me Bella all day if I'm going to go though with this?" she stood tall.

"Fine whatever just hurry up Isa…..Bella." I sighed and turned to walk out. Out of everything she could have picked she says those two things I would have done anything for her. I lent on the wall outside her room for an hour, waiting to see her again.

"Is this up to your standers?" she was perfect she was an angel.

"Bella you look fine." That was an understatement of the year I let my eyes travel up and down her body. "Come on Bella lets go." I reached for her hand and held it in mine, she didn't pull away or anything she just held mine as well the current passed through us I hoped she felt it to as we walked down the hallway to the main room they were all standing off to one side Bella had never been to a function like this before let the games begin.

**Again I'm sorry to leave this like that but I just wanted to do an Edward's point off view about Bella I know I know Edward is well…… to put it nicely crazy about Bella and is a prick around her so Edward will change I promise maybe, and also I would like to thank you all for reading this story and I will write the party as soon as possible I will promise that. So please review and tell me what you all think of Edward and if you have any comments about the 2 chapters. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Sorry guys this is really late but school has taken over my life so hope you all like this chapter. Also would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or added to favs I really do love you all and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. Xoxo**

**BPOV**

Edward held my hand as we walked into the ballroom; yes they have a BALLROOM that might I add would very comfortably fit a small town in it. Everyone was looking at us Edward grabbed my hand tighter, "Bella coming towards us is Jessica and her husband Mike Newton who she cheats on every Friday night and he cheats on her every Sunday and Monday." He whispered in my ear.

"Edward! It's so good to see you. But who do we have here?" Jessica asked Edward showing nothing to me.

"Jessica this is Bella Swan My girlfriend, Mike it's good to see you." Edward spoke through clenched teeth about me how could he do that with me standing right here.

"Well Bella it's a very very nice to see such a beautiful women here it's about time." Mike reached for my hand and kissed it I just have 1 word for that YUCK, only Edward can do that *if only*.

"We have to go and meet the others come on sweetie." Edward pulled me away from them.

"What the hell Edward what did I do?" I asked as he kept pulling me away.

"I don't like them okay she is a major bitch and the worlds biggest gossip, by now the whole world would know we are going out, and Mike don't get me started on that jerk if he ever says anything or does anything to you that you don't like tell me right away." He looked straight into my eyes, my heart melted.

"Okay but why?" I was still curious.

"Because it will give me a reason to punch him. I don't like the way he treats women I mean he was flirting with another mans girlfriend with his wife right next to him……….." he paused for a moment "and you deserve better than him." He was looking at the ground.

I pulled his head up with my hand so his eyes burned into me. "Thank you Edward." I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He stood there shocked; I hoped I didn't "embarrass" him. Edward slowly came back to the land of the living he placed both of his hands on my face and pressed his soft lips onto mine savoring the taste of pure Edward that came from them. But sadly he pulled away; I stood there shocked; EDWARD KISSED ME my mind screamed.

"Bella I didn't….. I meant……. I wanted to do that for a while but …….. I'm just going to stick with I'm sorry……..no wait………I know u don't…….." he stuttered I raised my hand to his lips to silence him.

"Edward I wanted you to do that for a **very **long time so shut up and do it again." I moved I finger and placed my hands on his cheeks and moved slowing in again how ever Edward had other ideas, in an instant his lips captured mine in a heated kiss his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permission which I gladly gave and OH MY GOD I thought kissing Edward no tongue was magic but this right here is heaven. We pulled apart both breathing heavily, Edward pulled my hand into his and we began walking towards a group of people who as normal I had no idea who the hell they were but Edward kissed me and that's all that matters right now.

**EPOV**

OMG kissing Bella I'm the biggest idiot for not doing it sooner and her words rang through my head over and over again "_Edward I wanted you to do that for a very long time so shut up and do it again." _It made me even harder than I already was. Bella's small hand fit perfectly in my hand just as perfect as she is and looks. I pulled her towards my only friends Jasper and Emmett and their girlfriends even thou Jasper is dating my sister I gave them my permission mind you Alice doesn't know that she would have beheaded me or worse and knowing my twin sister it would be worse.

"Hey hey hey look at Eddie bear his finally not so socially retarded like Raj from the Big Bang Theory man I love that show bazingar." Emmett laughed, along with all the others. _Why the hell am I friends with them, _I laughed to myself.

"Well at least I'm not like you or other wise I would commit myself." We all laughed even Bella my mind listening in to save it to my memory she has this ridiculous laugh that makes you laugh I loved it.

"Touché." Emmett laughed and punched me in the shoulder.

"Bella," Alice screamed as she noticed who the perfect beautiful woman who was standing next to me was.

"Alice," Bella screamed and let go of my hand the loss was felt through me whole body, as Bella ran up and hugged Alice.

"Rose," Bella again gave her a hug and they started gossiping leave us guys standing by ourselves.

"Girls who can understand them." Jasper shook his head.

"Can't live with them can't live without them." Emmett who was looking at our three girls laughing and smiling I love Bella's smile okay lets just say I love Bella and every part of her.

"You are whipped my friend." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"That Jasper is true so very true." I smiled over at her.

"EDWARD!" I heard someone call from behind me I turned to see who it was. OH MY GOD NOT HER………….

**DUN DUN DUN who is it I don't know at the moment but I will soon so all take a guess and I promise to update as soon as possible, so please review and I will answer you and you will all make me very happy if you tell me what you think of this story so till next time xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

"EDWARD!" I heard someone call from behind me I turned to see who it was. OH MY GOD NOT HER………….

OH MY GOD the worse thing that could ever happen she was here after a kissed the girl of my dreams she ripped me down from cloud nine its just plain cruel my family knows not to invite her, God what's gotten into them.

"Edward sweetie what's wrong?" my angel asked how can I tell her she would hate me love me and leave me well that's what everyone says.

"Darling I'm so sorry please remember I hate her so much and love you always please I'm so sorry." I gave her the famous Cullen pout but I meant every word of it.

"Edward its okay just tell me who she is I love you to." She leant up and kissed my lips my heart for the first time was full. _Do I tell her? _My head was spinning why was she here.

"Bella a few years ago do you remember James and Laurent?" I looked into her brown eyes which held my soul and heart.

"The two pricks that tried to beat you and Emmett up?" I nodded god she had a good memory.

"Yes well there was a third person a girl we thought was in danger she was the reason we got beaten up sort of, but any way she play the family and the business and we were told to protect her. But then Emmett and I told everyone but only our parents believed us and I have no idea why she's here." I pulled Bella into a hug.

"But Edward why are you so scared of my leaving you what don't I know?" Bella stepped back from our hug I looked over her shoulder to she where she was, she was in the middle of talking to Aro but she would be here soon I had to be fast.

"Well when we had to "look after" her I was instructed to take her out on some dates." Bella looked upset at the revelation "But it didn't mean anything to me you have always held my heart I swear my love but to her she said that if I didn't keep going out with her and moving up the bases she would kill our family starting with you first that's the only reason it went as far as it did." Bella raised her finger in the air.

"Hang want are your version of the bases and where did you get to?" she looked pissed _I have to tell her the truth._

"French, feel, finger, fuck. And we only got to the end borderline of base 3 going onto base 4." I looked down at my feet in shame _she won't want you now you're just a big failure she waited for you and what did you do started going around with that slut. _My inner mind mocking me I knew I fucked up but I love Bella and she said she loved me if that was all I was meant to hear then so be it I will only be with her and if she doesn't want me I will stay single till I die she is my life, my love and my heart she owns me.

"Edward?" I kept my head down in shame. "Edward look at me," she pulled my head up with her hand. "Edward she forced you to do that…..but if you wanted to……..it's alright just as long as you don't do it with her know." She blushed my favorite color.

"Bella whatever did I do to deserve you." I pulled her in for a kiss. "My love I have only wanted you and I was forced I don't know what I would do if you died but I do know there would be no one else for me but you."

"Okay let's stop this talk it stuff it seams like I have a score to settle with the slut." Bella wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Bella I don't want you to get hurt please." I looked at her trying to beg her if she got hurt there would be hell to pay.

"Edward sweetie she blackmailed **MY** man into a relationship he didn't want oh and honey I do kick boxing and cage fighting I think I can take on the slut." _She does WHAT? _Bella laughed at the look on my face as we walked over to her.

"Edward how are you I have missed you so much I sorry about the misunderstanding." The witch pulled me in for a hug I may need a shower now yuck. "And who might this…………..be?" How dare she even look at my Bella?

"I'm Isabella Edward's girlfriend." Bella held me tighter _that's my girl _I'm so proud of her.

"Oh how cute do you mind if I call you Bella its just shorter." She had one of those fake smiles that makes you want to punch them.

"I do mind only people I like can call me Bella and since I hate your guts to you I'm Isabella." As soon as Bella said that the sluts smile was gone.

"Well I'm Victoria and you don't want to mess with me little girl." Victoria stood straighter to be taller then Bella.

"Bring bitch I could take you." Bella turned us around to walk off, "Oh and sweetie stay away from my man." Bella turned back around but Victoria came up behind us,

"And what do you think makes him yours." Bella smiled at the words and turned to face her.

"Easy fact I was his first home run." I was shocked did she want to do that with me please please please be true. Bella turned back around and we walked off.

As we walked off Bella turned to me, "Edward you know how you're in the mafia and all why didn't you make her sleep with the fishes." I throw my head back and laughed.

"Sweetie we don't do that any more normally we just shot them water deaths are so godfather." I kissed her check _if only she knew what you were doing Eddie boy. _But it's to keep her safe. We moved around the room my Bella was doing a great good I almost killed myself first time I met them all and here she was walking around like she owned everything.

"I'm proud of you and I never meant to say things that hurt you I swear I just thought you would hate me, and I was scared." I looked into her big brown eyes.

"What were you scared of?" she asked.

"You my love and what you can do to me."

**A/N **

**Okay I know I know sappy but I promise something will happen and it won't be so sappy **** and this is also for my bff tinkerbella who makes an argument epic and thank you to all that reviewed. Emmet Cullen's best friend, RC illy babe, edward4life1, ….(whoever you are), ADADancer and Flora 73 and I hope I answered back to your reviews if I didn't I'm sorry but I'm glad you all like it thank you to all who added the story to favs and story alert. Now you all know what to do to make me very happy see the link down there please click it and tell me what you think xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this has been a have long wait but I can explain myself. First life got in the way as always, second both my laptop and home computer broke and died a slow and painful death and third I was I got a new laptop for xmas yay for me right? wrong it broke after four days and had to send it away :( but here it is the new chapter hope you all like it. Xoxo**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"You my love and what you can do to me." Edward's words sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean Edward?" I am so confused.

"Bella do you know what they have planed for me?" Edward look worried.

"Yes they want you to take over the family bussiness and they made you an offer you could refuse, I don't know is that right?" Edward moved away when I spoke, I was right holy crap I really don't want to be.

"My love you wouldn't believe how close you are to the truth but what is more important is your role in all of this. The parents you remember and love, weren't the best people in the world and before you say anything I know I can't talk. but the point is your dad was in too deep and didn't have the money to pay back see your mum couldn't have a baby naturally so your dad borrowed money from "us" for IVF he had 3 years to pay it back but when they went to collect the money your family was in more money problems so they gave him an oppion he pays up or they take you." Edward was looking down at his feet, I could feel the traitor tears forming but I had to know everything.

"But Edward that doesn't mean anything about my role. What are you holding back?" He took a breath and began.

"Your father was the rival crime boss it was almost impossible for him not to have money, so your parents came up with a deal to combine the two families your dad gave you away to be married to me so he could keep his head. I'm sorry but your parents are going to be here soon and they want to see you. There is something else about this party I should tell you about, its an engagment party for us." Edward's eyes fell from my face like he was ashamed of everything.

"But Edward your not answering the question what can I do to you?" He looked back at my eyes.

"Bella because of what happened you can leave if you want." He looked down fighting the tears back. "Or the other oppion the better one in my mind if you have to choose you can kill me."

"What Edward that make no sense why would I kill you and why would that be better?" i was getting worried.

"My love I would rather died at your hands then have you leave me I could bear to know that you were alive some where married to someone else happy and in love. It would hurt too much I love you Bella and I can't help the way I feel I know I was a real jerk to you but that was because I was so afraid you would never think of loving as broken man." Edward's eyes pierced through mine and looked at my soul as if he like what he saw.

"Edward I love you too I have told you this why don't you believe me. I could never hate you or leave you or i don't even want to think about killing you." I held his face in my hands and pulled him in for a kiss, I put all my love in to it so he could feel what I feel for him. The speaker of the night spoke some words i couldn't care less at this point all I needed was Edward.

"ISABELLA! What are you doing?" I heard a voice. The next thing I know is they are pulling me away from Edward my love. All I could do was fight. But then it all went black.

**I know I know it's short but I promise that as soon as this one is posted I will have strated righting the next chapter. And three guesses to find out who the vioce is duh duh duh. I would like to thank all of you that have staied with this story I love you all. Hope you all like the chapter you all know what to do click on the review link below and make me very happy the more reviews I get the fast I write cliche but hey I a review whore I admit it and thats the first stage. Xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all thanks for the reviews hope you guys liked this chapter and answers all your questions. Xoxo**

**Chapter 6 **

**EPOV**

She loved me I could feel it all in one kiss she was my one and I wasn't going to let her go without a fight. The speaker of the night spoke the names of the new guests.

"ISABELLA! What are you doing?" I heard a voice. The next thing I know is that there is a force pulling against me. Bella started to fight back. Emmett and Jasper were beside me in a flash, holding me back.

"Edward that's Charlie Swan her father." Emmett gripped my arm tighter as he spoke. I am going to kill him for what he did to her he should have paid us not give up his daughter and keep the money for him. A crowd began to close in on the fight.

"Emmett I don't care who the fuck he is. He is hurting her I have to help her I love her Em." But then I heard it well it's what I didn't hear that worried me I looked over to my Bella and she was on the floor her eyes closed. "BELLA," I screamed pushed off Emmett and Jasper and ran to her. "What did you do to her?" My anger was growing by the minute

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." Charlie spoke with a smile on his face.

"You have no right to have done that Swan she is not your daughter anymore." Aro finally spoke up. I held Bella in my arms.

"Like hell she isn't. She is the reason I was in doubt to you all." Charlie was pissed.

"I'm sorry but she stopped being your daughter the night my parents found her alone in your house you abandoned her you selfish son of a bitch." I felt a hand on my shoulder it was my fathers, he looked furious.

"Lies." Was all Charlie had to say.

"Now who is telling lies Swan." My father moved in front of Bella and myself.

"Charlie claim down." The woman who walked in with Charlie spoke.

"Oh shut up Renee this is our daughter and they have tricked her in to marring this dickhead here." He pointed to me.

"That's it Swan. First you come into my HOME and cause a scene, and then second you abuse MY son. I want you out now Swan I will give you one chance to walk out of here on your own with your life. However if you don't leave Emmett and Jasper here will show you out and you don't want that now do you Swan." I had never heard my father that angry not ever. Charlie Swan turned around grabbing his wife's arm and pulling her to the door.

"Edward" Bella said reaching out slowly.

"Bella be careful. Are you ok my love?" I held her closer to me.

"I feel a bit funny what happened? I blacked out. Why is everyone looking at us?" she looked so confused. I started to explain but my father stepped in.

"Bella honey that man put you under chloroform you were knocked out so to speak." She nodded finally understanding.

"Who was that man?" Bella asked as she tried to sit up.

"That was your father Bella. Don't worry he wont hurt you again." I held her closer as my father spoke.

"Edward I love you, thank you for protecting me." She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "Lets go away from here."

My mind went straight to the gutter, what can I say im a man. I picked her up wedding style and began to walk to her room.

**Ok its a short chapter again but its better then nothing. It might be a little while till the next chapter because I just started my last year of high school so things will get crazy but I promise to get out chapters ASAP. Anyway review and tell me what you think of the story. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

**Hey guys I am so sorry this has taken so long to write but atm I have had no life but school, and I have just finished high school hell yea! And I had some family drama so it has been very crazy. Review and i will be better i promise i have a bit of a break coming up so i will be able to write more. **

Edward carried me slowly through the party. _This is so embarrassing! _I thought to myself as the people watched us all the way to the door. "Edward I can walk." I whispered hoping no one else could hear me. "I don't care. I am going to look after you so just relax." Edward's faces had turned unreadable with these words. The walk seemed to go on forever he was forever turning corners i didn't even know existed in this house. Finally we made it to a long corridor with just a single door right at the end. "Edward where are we?" I spoke maybe a little too loudly. "My room," he managed to choke out. He placed me down on my feet and opened the door allowing me to walk in first, his room was amazing I'm not even joking the walls were cream with black wooden furniture with a huge bookshelf and record shelf. The floor was covered in blood red carpet and his bed **OH MY GOD! **It was huge I would guess it would have to be a California king bed with a red cover and black silk sheets from what I could see poking out from the cover. I stood there with my mouth hanging open, Edward slowly moved behind me moving around picture frames from what I could tell I turned slowly to see what he was doing when I saw a picture of me with Alice. We were both wearing bikinis then next to it was the same photo but with Alice cut out, I slowly picked up the photo and looked around the room again this time I found photos of me everywhere! "Umm Edward why are there photos of me everywhere?" I asked kind of worried about the answer, he stood there with an arm full of photos of me looking down at the floor he took a deep breath and began. "It was the only way I could be close to you and believe that you were my girlfriend and that you didn't hate me. I am strange I know but it was the only way I could fall to sleep at night for a long time and the photos calmed me down like you did today." He continued to look at the floor. I put the photo back on the dresser and made my way over to him, "you could have asked me or just talked to me and not be such a dick." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "however I'm glad you have these photos everywhere it shows everyone that your mine and I'm yours." I pulled his face closer to mine he was Leaning in. Soft breath across my jaw. Nose skimming across my cheek. Getting closer and closer. Lips brushing. Hot. Soft like velvet. Touching. Pressing against every part of me pulling me in. "Edward." His hands. I wanted his hands on me. Long fingers searching me out. "Mmm." His lips moving down my neck. I could almost feel the burn of his whiskers. I liked it tonight, where his clean-shaven face from the morning had taken on a most distinct masculine feel with his five o'clock shadow. His hands were all over me moving slowly up and down my body it was too slow. "Yes." Urgent. Needed to feel him. Needed to feel that flush. The tingle I felt whenever he touched me. "Harder, faster!" I moaned he seemed to get the idea and pushed me up against the wall dropping the frames not that I cared. He pulled back from our kiss "Bella," he murmured, his lips brushing against mine as he said my name. Hot, soft, barely any pressure there on my lips like at the start. But he created all this pressure everywhere else in my body as his lips moved across mine again. Soft against soft. A moan from somewhere, a tightening feeling against my scalp, and then more pressure. Firmer lips, Mine responding _FINALLY! _My mind screamed. When did my hands find his hair? Tongue flicking my upper lip. Firmer, opening. He tasted like mint when my tongue touched his I liked it I really liked it. I know I groaned then and pulled him closer, not caring if I pulled his hair too hard. I could feel him responding, his mouth taking over mine aggressively, his hand clenching in my hair until I thought I'd cry out in pain. But he seemed to know just how far to take me. _Oh god, yes. Please take me. Right here. Right now._ His body pressed against mine harder than before as he moved me to the bed. I felt the breath rush out of me when I realized just how hard I had made him. He pulled his mouth away from mine, his breath laboured. He brushed away my hair from my face as he kept his eyes trained on mine, as he supported his weight above me "you are so beautiful." His mouth was back on mine as soon as the words left it. I moved my hands slowly down his back till I got to the hem of his shirt I began to pull it over his head, his body was stunning tan and muscular I ran my hands down his abs till I reached his belt and started taking it off. _KNOCK KNOCK _"Edward, Bella can i came in and talk to you about something?"...

**AN**

**I know i'm cruel i will write more shortly i really promise this time. Please review xoxo**


End file.
